Dogmeat (Fallout 4)
|level =1→100 |tag skills =Immobilize |derived = |actor =River |dialogue =Dogmeat.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |combat style=csDogmeatRevised |GECK race =DogmeatRace |edid =dogmeat |baseid = |refid = |footer = Dogmeat in Fallout Shelter }} Dogmeat is a German Shepherd living in the Commonwealth in 2287 and a possible companion to the Sole Survivor. He will be named Dog until the Sole Survivor speaks to Mama Murphy about his true name during the quest When Freedom Calls, or until Nick Valentine reveals his name during Getting a Clue, when Dogmeat has to sniff out Kellogg. Background A typical Commonwealth canine, Dogmeat is capable of tracking a man's scent for miles, an example is when he must track Kellogg in Getting a Clue. While he doesn't really have an owner, he is a loyal and faithful companion to those he accompanies, according to Mama Murphy when the Sole Survivor speaks to her in the Museum of Freedom in Concord, she states that Dogmeat "is his own man." During the time that the Sole Survivor was cryogenically frozen in Vault 111, Dogmeat assisted Nick Valentine on a number of cases, and also accompanied Preston Garvey and his group of settlers on their way to Concord. When the Survivor arrives, they can choose to adopt Dogmeat, who will accompany them on their travels throughout the Commonwealth. Dogmeat's remarkable senses and tracking abilities come into good use when the Sole Survivor searches for Kellogg. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * When first encountered at the Red Rocket truck stop, an objective entitled "Greet the dog" will appear in the "Miscellaneous" section of the "Quests" tab in the player character's Pip-Boy. The objective is completed when the player character first initiates a 'conversation' with Dogmeat. * Like with every companion character, the Sole Survivor can command Dogmeat to do certain tasks, such as commanding him to go to a certain location of the Survivor's choosing or fetching an item for the player character. Equipment Dogmeat can be equipped with a variety of cosmetic items that can be placed, according to the type of item, into four distinct slots. These slots are: "eyes," "headband," "neck" and "torso." Effects of player's actions * Dogmeat is found at a Red Rocket truck stop southeast of Sanctuary Hills and can be recruited as a companion. * If Dogmeat isn't already the Sole Survivor's companion, he will be called by Nick Valentine with a whistle during the quest Getting a Clue. * By reading the Astoundingly Awesome Tales issue "Have Dog, Will Travel!", the Sole Survivor can boost Dogmeat with a perk that reduces damage by 10%. Range of interests Dogmeat loves the Sole Survivor unconditionally, and thus is neither negatively nor positively influenced by their actions. As of the base game, he is the only companion, aside from temporary followers during quests, who is considered to be truly neutral. Inventory Notes Appearances This Dogmeat appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * Dogmeat is modeled after River, a female German Shepherd, owned by Michelle Burgess who is the wife of Joel Burgess, Senior Designer at Bethesda Softworks.Michelle Burgess Twitter * Dogmeat's name is undoubtedly an homage to previous Fallout titles, although there is no evidence to suggest that he is in any way related to any of the dogs from those titles. * Originally, the Sole Survivor was going to be able to have a full-fledged companion (such as Nick Valentine) as well as Dogmeat as a companion simultaneously, for a total of 2 companions, like with Fallout 3's version or ED-E/Rex in Fallout: New Vegas. This was scrapped due to the risk of this system breaking. Dialogues revolving around this system (such as companions commenting when Dogmeat is hurt, or Vault 81's security asking about "what about his/her friend and dog?") are still left in the game's files. * The name "Dogmeat" is a reference to the movie "A Boy and His Dog". During a scene in the movie, the main character 'Vic' refers to his canine companion as 'Dogmeat' when insulting him. Bugs * In Survival mode, when Dogmeat is downed there is no quest marker to heal him as there is with other companions. * In Survival mode, Dogmeat's carry weight is set as 25 by default, and will be increased to 150 when Dogmeat has a piece of equipment on (i.e. any bandana, armor, or dog collar). Welding goggles do not count. Gallery DogFO4.png|Dogmeat in the ''Fallout 4'' trailer Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|A Brotherhood paladin, the Sole Survivor, Dogmeat and Preston Garvey. Dogmeat equipped items.jpg|Dogmeat with equipped items Fo4 Dogmeat's trick.png|"Bunny" trick Fo4 dogs apparel.png|Dogmeat with all four equipment apparel slots in use: welding goggles, dog helmet, chain dog collar and heavy dog armor Dogmeat in doghouse.jpg|Dogmeat in a doghouse FO4 Loading Screen Dogmeat.png|Dogmeat sitting on the loading screen FO4 ending scene3 05.jpg|Dogmeat in an endings slide Fo-promo-dogmeat.png|''Wasteland Warfare'' figurine Fo-promo-dogmeat-goggles.jpg|Dogmeat with goggles figurine FSO UI C ShopIcon Dogmeat.png|Dogmeat's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare gourou.png|Dogmeat's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Dog characters Category:Fallout 4 characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout Shelter creatures Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) es:Albóndiga (Fallout 4) fr:Canigou (Fallout 4) hu:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) it:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) ja:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) ko:도그미트 (폴아웃 4) pl:Ochłap (Fallout 4) pt:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) ru:Псина (Fallout 4) uk:Псина (Fallout 4) zh:狗肉（辐射4）